


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite Supernatural Investigators [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Date gone wrong, Dongwoo is a precious ray of sunshine, Dongwoo-centric, Fluff and Angst, Infinite Showtime, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Protective Sunggyu, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'You can’t die. I love you. So if you die, I’m going to find you in the afterlife and revive you myself, and then scold you like hell!'
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu
Series: Infinite Supernatural Investigators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911967





	Untitled

**10:27 AM**

_"Hyung I want to go on a date!"_

_Sunggyu remembers stopping halfway through whatever he was doing the second he heard Dongwoo's sudden bold declaration.The sudden silence from the other members told him that he wasn't the only one surprised by the outburst._


End file.
